1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and especially to a card connector which is adapted for insertion/ejecting of a card.
2. Description of Related Art
Card connectors are widely used in variety electrical equipments for building electrical paths between the electrical equipments and electrical cards, which are used as storage devices. Usually, card connectors are provided with ejectors to eject the cards received in the card connectors, and some have locking members disposed on the ejectors to prevent the cards from pulling out by mistake during working.
TW Pat. No. 507956 discloses a card connector comprising an insulting housing, a plurality of contacts received the insulting housing and an ejector. The ejector includes a slider, a metal pin, a spring and a latching equipment. The slider is movable along a card inserting/ejecting direction and defines the heart groove on a sidewall thereof; the spring is disposed between the slider and the insulating housing to provide a restoration elasticity for ejecting the card; the metal pin has two ends, one end retained to the insulating housing and the other disposed in and moving along the heart groove. The metal pin and the heart groove form a locking member together to lock the slider and the card at a final position against the restoration elasticity of the compressed spring. The latching equipment includes an elastic arm retained to the slider with a V-shape tail on a free end for engaging with a notch formed on a side of the card and a gap defined on a sidewall of the insulating housing adjacent to the slider. When the slider is at an original position, the free end of the elastic arm retained to the slider is able to move outwardly through the gap to allow the V-shape tail leave the notch of the card during an insertion of the card. When the slider is at the final position, the free end of the elastic arm is limited to move outwardly and the tail is kept at the notch of the card to prevent the card from pulling out by mistake. However, the card connector needs an accessional metal elastic arm and the metal elastic should be retained to the insulating housing reliably, so that the latching equipment causes a high cost and a complex manufacture of the card connector, otherwise, the elasticity of the elastic arm will get an elastic distortion after repeat use and may not lock the card to the slider firmly.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.